je t'ai aimé mais je te hais
by angelgirl689
Summary: la guerre a commencée et après une desillusion avec Severus Rogue, Hermione se lance à corps perdu dans la bataille.
1. prologue

_j'ai écris ça il y a quelques temps et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez. Pour ceux qui on lut le dernier hoxorus je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Je met le temps je sais mais je suis à peine en vacances et j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette année. Bon voilà bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Prologue**

Cela faisait 6 mois maintenant. Elle avait fini ses études brillamment puis elle était revenue pour être son apprentie. C'est là que ça avait commencé. On n'aurait pas pu parler de passion à propos d'eux mais l'un comme l'autre y trouver leur compte. Elle était l'éternelle romantique persuader de pouvoir le faire changer. On dit que l'amour rend aveugle et dans son cas ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler. Elle ne voyait plus en lui que le prince charmant qu'elle n'attendait plus. Elle ne voyait plus ses manières brutales et la façon qu'il avait de se servir d'elle quand il en éprouvait le besoin. Quant à lui bien sûr il y trouvait ce que cherches un homme et ne s'encombrer pas d'attention gentille ou de mots doux. Toutes formes de romantisme lui échapper complètement. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas dire qu'il l'aimait. Il la trouvait avant tout…pratique.

Leur liaison aurait pu continuer indéfiniment mais une insulte de trop, un coup de trop et elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle avait enfin comprit qu'il se servait d'elle. Elle avait comprit que quoiqu'elle puisse faire il ne serait jamais un prince charmant et encore moins le sien. Alors elle était partit sans se retourner, sans lui dire au revoir. Il s'était dit bon débarras. Et chacun de leur côté il avait repris leur vie d'avant, se persuadant que c'était mieux ainsi.

Et puis la guerre, la vraie est arrivée. La population sans parler du ministère de la magie, étant peu préparer au retour du mage noir se fut le chaos total. Seul l'ordre parmi cette confusion menait des actions organisées et efficaces. Malgré le fait qu'ils en fassent tout deux parti ils ne se virent qu'une ou deux fois et ne prirent même pas la peine de se parler.

C'est par Harry qu'elle apprit la nouvelle, il était retourner vers voldemort. Elle s'était sentit trahi. Plus encore que quand elle avait comprit qu'il ne l'aimait pas et plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pu l'être. Personne ne comprit pourquoi elle prit aussi mal la nouvelle. Personne n'était au courant. Il lui avait dit que c'était mieux ainsi, que personne n'avait à savoir. Elle aurait pu tout comprendre à ce moment là mais elle n'avait pas voulu l'admettre et regarder la réalité en face.

Elle se jeta alors à corps perdu dans la bataille. Ne sachant d'ailleurs pas si elle le faisait pour vivre ou mourir. Peut-être juste pour ne pas avoir le temps de penser et de se demander pourquoi.

* * *

_une ptite review?_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

« Hermione ? On peut te parler ? »

La dite Hermione leva la tête du livre qu'elle était en train d'étudier. Elle faisait beaucoup de recherche sur tout ce qui pourrait de près ou de loin les menait à la victoire. Harry et Ron se trouvaient devant elle, l'air inquiet.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Ils s'entreregardèrent, hésitant, puis Harry se décida à parler.

« On s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Pourquoi cela ? Je vais bien ! »

Elle savait comment risquait de tourner la conversation et elle n'était pas vraiment motivée pour parler de lui aujourd'hui.

Harry et Ron savaient bien qu'elle mentait, elle avait répondu trop rapidement et elle n'avait jamais su mentir.

« Depuis qu'Harry t'a dit pour le bâtard graisseux t'es plus pareille. Pourquoi ça t'as tellement perturber? On l'a toujours su que c'était un traître. »

Elle se demanda si elle devait tout leur dire mais elle décida qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Elle se sentait déjà assez ridicule comme ça, sans que ses amis soient au courant.

« Je suppose que j'étais trop naïve, je croyais que tout le monde pouvait changer, même lui. Mais maintenant que mes illusions se sont envolée je pense que la guerre sera encore pire que ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, plutôt une demi-vérité. De toute façon elle n'avait jamais su mentir.

« On gagnera mione, tu sais ça ? » lui dit Ron « On en a vu d'autre et on s'en est toujours sortit ! »

« Oui mais là c'est la guerre Ron. On s'est pris pour des apprenties héros et on s'en est toujours sortit, mais on a eu de la chance. C'est peut-être vrai qu'on gagnera mais combien de mort faudra t'il ? Et même si nous trois on s'en sort que se passera t'il pour nos amis, pour nos familles? Je ne supporterais pas de les voir mourir ! »

Hermione se stoppa, elle venait de se rendre compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle porta la main à sa joue pour les essuyer. Les regards inquiets de ses deux amis n'avaient pas disparu, bien au contraire. Elle comprit alors qu'elle ne se sentait pas seulement trahie, elle avait peur. Peur pour ses amis, pour sa famille. Peur que la guerre tourne a leur désavantage et qu'on lui prenne tout ce à quoi elle tenait.

Harry s'assis à côté d'elle et l'entoura des ses bras.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'y aura aucun mort. Je le voudrais crois-moi mais c'est impossible. Je peux seulement te promettre que quoiqu'il arrive on sera toujours là pour toi, et qu'on fera le maximum pour qu'on gagne cette guerre et le plus vite possible. »

Hermione pleurait toujours mais lui sourit à travers ses larmes.

« Je sais Harry, je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur vous. Merci. »

* * *

Ils ne rejoignirent le reste de l'ordre que plusieurs minutes plus tard. Hermione avait séché ses larmes et faisait de son mieux pour cacher son moment de faiblesse.

Le Quartier Général de l'ordre était toujours au 12, Square Grimaud. Depuis le début de la guerre les 3 amis y avaient élu domicile.Ginny, Neville et Luna les rejoingnaient souvent. Les autres membres de l'ordre allaient et venaient selon les missions qui leur était confié. Tout le monde essayait de protéger les plus jeunes, leur donnant les missions les plus faciles. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elles n'étaient pas dangereuses. La guerre nécessitait le plus de bonne volonté possible et il était difficile de les tenir tout à fait à l'écart.

Dumbledore se trouvait dans la cuisine quant ils arrivèrent. Il tenait un parchemin qu'il tendit à Hermione.

« C'est l'adresse d'une famille de moldu. Leurs enfants sont à Poudlard et une source nous à prévenu qu'il risquait d'y avoir une attaque cette nuit. Je voudrais que toi et Ron alliez surveiller. »

Hermione hocha la tête ainsi que Ron.

« Et moi ? »fit Harry tentant de cacher l'amertume qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'on l'écartait d'une mission.

« Tu sais ce qu'il en est Harry, ton rôle dans la bataille est primordial et tant que je pourrais t'éloigner du danger, je le ferais. De toute façon, ils seront assez de deux pour cette mission. »

« Et s'ils n'étaient pas assez. Comment pouvez vous savoir combien il y aura de mangemort ? Voulez vous prendre le risque de les faire tuer juste pour me protéger ? »

« Je sais de source sûr qu'il n'y aura que deux mangemorts. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque sinon. »

« Une source sûre ? » Harry ricana « Un espion vous voulez dire ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec une source sûre ! Vous avez déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé avec le dernier ! »

Hermione soupira. Chaque fois c'était la même chose. Elle comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir mais elle était d'accord avec Dumbledore, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre leur seule chance de vaincre Voldemort.

« De toute façon ma décision est prise, tu resteras ici, en sécurité, aussi injuste que cela puise te paraître. C'est en restant en vie que tu nous seras le plus utile. »

Sur ces mots Dumbledore leur dit au revoir ainsi qu'à tous les membres présents et transplana.

Hermione se tourna vers son ami.

« Harry… »

« Non, ça va je sais, je reste ici ! Mais comment veux tu que je sois là pour toi si on ne me laisse pas t'accompagner ! »

« Tu sais bien que je pourrais me débrouiller ce soir. Et je ne serai pas seule Ron sera là. »

« Et moi je ne sers à rien comme d'habitude. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis Poudlard, un peu plus aigri sans doute. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à Sirius lorsqu'il devait restait enfermé.

« Au contraire tu es la personne la plus importante de cette guerre. Notre vie est beaucoup moins importante que la tienne. J'ai peur de mourir bien sûr mais te voir mourir serais ce qui pourrais nous arriver de pire. Nous n'aurions plus aucun espoir. »

Harry soupira et acquiesça.

« Je sais tout ça, depuis des années. C'est pas pour ça que c'est plus facile à supporter. »

« La prochaine fois tu viens avec nous quoiqu'en dise Dumbledore » intervint Ron redonnant le sourire à Harry.

Hermione lui lança un regard de reproche. Ce n'était pas en lui donnant de faux espoir que tout s'arrangerait.

* * *

Ils partirent à la nuit tomber. Dumbledore avait joint à l'adresse une plume de phénix pour leur servir de portoloin. Le quartier était calme. Toutes les maisons se ressembler coquette avec un petit jardin. La maison des Stevens était la dernière de la rue. Rien ne la distinguer des autres maisons, sinon ses volets bleus.

Ils ne pouvaient rentrer dans la maison et signaler leur présence aux Stevens. Ils auraient couru un risque inutile. Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson assez grand pour les dissimuler tout deux, à la fois de la rue et de la maison. Aucun bruit ne leur parvenait de la maison alors Ron alla vérifier à la fenêtre si les mangemorts n'étaient pas déjà là. Puis il revint sur ses pas et s'accroupis à côté d'Hermione.

« Ils sont dans le salon. Ils regardent la boîte à image »

« La télévision, Ron. »

« Ouais comme tu dis. Enfin bon pas de mangemorts en vue »

A peine eut t'il dit sa que deux craquements caractéristiques des transplanages se firent entendre. Deux mangemorts, Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé.

Ils lancèrent simultanément deux stupéfix, puis jaillirent de leur cachette. Ils s'approchèrent et Ron pris la baguette de l'un des deux pour créer la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de la maison. Il rendit sa baguette au mangemorts. Puis Hermione et lui lancèrent deux impero aux mangemorts leur donnant l'ordre de dire à leur maître que la mission était accomplie.

Quand les mangemorts eurent transplanés, ils entrèrent dans la maison pour mettre au courant les stevens et les mettre à l'abri.

* * *

alors? 


	3. Chapter 2

je sais j'ai mis longtemps mais on va juste dire que je suis pas rapide ok? bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2**

Depuis la trahison de Severus, Hermione tentait de se persuader qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et qu'il n'avait plus aucune importance pour elle. La plupart du temps, plongée dans son travail de recherche ou occupée par les mission pour l'ordre elle y parvenait plutôt bien. Seulement un matin de décembre, elle se réveilla à l'aube avec un sentiment bizarre au creux du ventre. Comme un vide au fond d'elle, qui dormait depuis des mois. Ce n'est que quand elle vit la date qu'elle comprit. Le 12 décembre. Le jour où ils s'étaient embrasser pour la première fois. Avec le recul, ça n'avait vraiment rien de romantique, mais sur le moment...

* * *

**Flash back**

« Miss Granger, si c'est ce que vous appeler une potion vous feriez sans doute mieux de faire de la soupe, et d'arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps »

Pour le coup, il avait raison sa potion n'était plus qu'une espèce de liquide visqueux et bouillonnant. Pas vraiment l'allure qu'aurait du avoir sa potion de sommeil. A ce niveau là, s'il lui la faisait boire, elle serait bonne pour le sommeil éternel.

Il s'était rapproché, beaucoup trop rapproché et elle sentait à présent son souffle sur sa nuque. Le rose lui monta au joue. Il ne s'en aperçu pas et continua son sermon.

« Si j'ai accepté de vous prendre comme apprentie, c'est que je pensais que vous aviez un minimum d'intelligence malgré votre appartenance Gryffondor. Visiblement je me suis trompé. »

Hermione faisait de gros effort pour rester concentré et tenta bien que ce fut inutile de sauver sa potion. D'un geste de la main et d'un recurvite, agacé il fit disparaître la potion, si on pouvait lui donner ce nom.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi vous partiriez d'ici sur le champs, mais puisque nous sommes lié par contrat magique il va bien falloir que je vous supporte. Cependant je n'ai jusqu'ici connu aucun échec et vous ne serez certainement pas le premier. J'utiliserait la force s'il le faut pour faire rentrer quelques chose dans votre tête de gryffondor. »

Le ton de sa voix était menaçant, même si ce n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait commencer à agir ainsi. Rater ses potions, rougir pour un rien, bafouiller. Et même si l'idée même aurait horrifier presque tout poudlard, elle en savait la raison. Elle se traitait mentalement de folle, mais tant que lui ne se rendait compte de rien… Pour n'importe qui ce comportement aurait paru plus que suspect. Mais pour quelqu'un qui passait son temps à effrayer tout le monde, ce n'était pas vraiment inhabituel.

« Vous allez recommencer et vous y passerait la nuit s'il le faut mais vous réussirez cette potion. Je ne tolèrerais aucun échec. C'est bien comprit ? »

Elle hocha la tête, sa voix lui faisait souvent défaut ces temps si, autant ne prendre aucun risque.

"Vous avez perdu votre langue?"

"N...non professeur"

Il la regarda l'air suspicieux.

"C'est étrange tout de même que la miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard ne réussissent plus à prononcer un mot sans bafouiller."

Hermione lutta en vain contre le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

"Vous me cachait quelque chose"

"Non" Elle avait tenté de prendre une voix posé pour repondre, mais l'empressement avec lequel elle l'avait fait donnait un sens opposé à sa reponse.

Il ne repondit dit rien se contentant de la regarder. Pendant un instant elle se dit qu'elle allait peut-être s'en sortir. Mais elle sentit des fourmillement qu'elle connaisait pour avoir aider Harry à ameliorer sa maitrise de l'occlumentie. Ne quittant plus son jolie rouge tomate elle le repousa tant bien que mal de ses pensées. Cependant le mal avait été fait. Elle sut qu'il savait à son regard quand elle osa enfin le croiser. Elle poussa un petit cri desesperé et quitta la salle sans demander son reste.

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Quand elle descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit dejeuner, celle-ci était vide à l'exeption de Harry qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'était lever particulièrement tôt, ce qui expliquer que les autres habitant de la maison dormaient encore. Harry lui dormait peu elle le savait. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment debarassée de ses cauchemards et se reveillait souvent la nuit sans parvenir ensuite à se rendormir. 

Hermione s'assis en face de lui et il leva vers elle un visage extrement fatigué.

"Tu devrais peut-être prendre une potion pour dormir" lui dit-elle.

"J'en prend...des fois..mais c'est pas une solution."

"Je sais. Mais tu semble tellement fatigué. C'était un cauchemard habituel?"

Il hocha la tête. "Oui celui avec ma mère..." Sa voix s'étrangla. De tout ses cauchemards c'était sans doute le plus penible. Il revivait la mort de sa mère et il l'entendait crier. Souvent ses propres cris le reveillaient. Il avait alors pris l'habitude d'insonorisé sa chambre pour ne pas reveiller tout le monde. Mais Hermione l'avait deja entendu quand il ne s'insonorisait pas encore. La terreur dans sa voix lui avait glacé le sang. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il supportait ça toute les nuits.

"Mais et toi pourquoi t'es debout à cette heure ci?"

"Je sais pas, je me suis reveillée tôt c'est tout"

Harry comprit que ce n'était pas tout. Il avait toujours pu lire dans Hermione comme dans un livre ouvert. La guerre l'avait endurcie par certain côté mais étrangement elle était toujours incapable de lui mentir ou de mentir à n'importe qui. Cependant il ne dit rien. Quand Hermione voudrait lui parler de ce qui la tracassait, elle lui en parlerait. En attendant il se contenterait de rester à l'écoute.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuné en silence. Dehors il neigeait, transformant la rue en une immensité blanche. Ce qui aurait pu paraitre poétique en d'autre temps, leur paru seulement sinistre. Les arbres morts, même recouvert de neige, sont toujours mort et cette image alors même que dehors les morts d'amis ou d'anonymes se multipliaient leur fit froid dans le dos.

Quand les autres descendirent et après leur avoir dit bonjour elle retourna dans sa chambre. Assise sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, ses pensées remontèrent les mois, pour se retrouver exactement le même jour, un an auparavant.

* * *

**Flash back**

Refugiée dans ses quartier, Hermione était complétement paniquer. Il avait comprit, qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire. Elle ne pouvait se derober à un contrat magique alors quoi? Elle gémit en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Elle était forçée d'y retourner. Elle n'eut pourtant pas à attendre bien longtemps la confrontation qui était inévitable. A peine une heure après elle entendit frappé à la porte. Des coup dur et sec qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Elle se dirigea vers la porte avec le même air à la fois digne et apeuré que celui d'un condamné à mort. Elle ouvrit la porte lentement pour decouvrir le visage de celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis la dernière heure - de qui se moquait-elle?- depuis des jours.

Elle fut cependant surprise de le decouvrir, non en colère, mais souriant. Ce n'était pourtant pas un sourire chaleureux, ni rassurant mais Hermione était si soulagée qu'il ne s'enerve pas qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

"Miss Granger vous êtes partit bien vite tout à l'heure."

Il était rentré à l'interieur, tout en parlant, et avait refermer la porte derrière lui. L'image d'un animal prit au piège lui vint à l'esprit mais Hermione chassa bien vite cette idée.

Il continua de parler d'une voix soyeuse, envoûtante.

"Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas partir n'est ce pas?"

Elle hocha la tête ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de sa visite.

"Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous comporter de la sorte vous le savez?"

Elle hocha la tête bien qu'il n'attende pas réellement de reponse.

"J'ai peut-être une solution pour régler votre problème, qui est devenu le mien." Il s'approcha d'elle et alors qu'elle reculait un peu, continua d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut bloquée entre le mur et lui. Il s'appuya sur le mur et se colla à elle . Elle cessa de respirer alors qu'elle comprit pourquoi il était venu. Et alors que leur bouche se rapprochaient, elle se dit que l'occlumentie n'était pas une mauvaise chose finalement. Leur baiser fut brutal, mais compte tenu du personnage elle ne s'en étonna pas. Il s'éloigna ensuite d'elle et sortit sans même lui avoir accorder un regard, mais non sans lui dire "Je vous attend demain sans faute je ne tolèrerais aucun retard."

**Fin du flash back**

* * *

Elle se leva de son lit et chassa ses souvenir. Elle avait du travail aujourd'hui, beaucoup de travail. La guerre n'attendrait pas qu'elle se remettent de ses peines de coeur, alors il fallait qu'elle se remue

* * *

Voilà finit...une ptite review? 

**  
**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà le nouveau chapitre tout bo tout nouveau. C'est celui de la confrontation entre Severus et Hermione.Bonne lecture! **  
**

** Chapitre 3**

Hermione fit signe à Johanne que la voix était libre. La jeune auror la rejoignit à l'intérieur de la maison. Elles observèrent autour d'elle. La pièce où elle se trouvait était pleines de toiles d'araignée. Des draps avaient été posés sur les meubles pour les protéger de la poussière. Poussière qui semblait omniprésente dans la pièce.

"Je ne comprends pas" murmura Hermione "Il n'y a personne." Ce n'est pas normal, Dumbledore à dit que nous devions venir chercher une famille mais vue la poussière il n'y a plus personne ici depuis longtemps"

Johanne hocha la tête aussi perplexe qu'elle. Une idée s'était formée dans son esprit. Ses sens d'auror se mirent en éveil. Elle devait se méfier.

"Et si..." commença t'elle incertaine.

Hermione était saisi du même doute que celui de l'auror.

"...c'était un piège?" finit t'elle

Le _stupefix _les prit par surprise. Alors que Johanne se figeait, Hermione entendit.

"10 points pour Gryffondor miss Granger"

La voix familière prit Hermione par surprise. Elle se retourna d'un coup pour tombait nez à nez avec celui qu'elle aurait tant voulu détester. Il n'avait pas changé les même cheveux noir et long-ils avaient peut-être un peu poussé-les même yeux noirs qui l'observer tranquillement, le même air impassible. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement soigné mais ni plus ni moins qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

"Severus? Mais que..." Elle était abasourdit de le trouver la devant elle, la regardant comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il s'était vu la veille, comme s'il ne les avait pas trahit. A moins que... "C'est toi la source de Dumbledore"

Il ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien à dire. Elle avait fait une affirmation pas une question. Malgré tout elle ne comprenait pourtant pas pourquoi il l'avait attirée ici et dans quel but.

Il lui prit le bras brusquement pour la tirer dans une autre pièce. Sans la lumière de la porte d'entrée elle ne voyait presque plus rien. Les lourds rideaux devant les fenêtres ne laisser pratiquement rien passer de la lumière du jour. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Et elle crut s'être tromper sur ces intentions.

"Lâche-moi" hurla t'elle se débattant pour lui échapper. S'il voulait la tuer, elle ne se laisserait certainement pas faire aussi facilement.

"Tais-toi espèce d'idiote! Je ne vais rien te faire. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Le stupefix ne rend pas sourd et je préférais que certaines choses ne sorte pas de cette pièce."

Elle se calma et tenta de percer l'obscurité pour essayer de voir s'il était sincère ou non. Peine perdue même en pleine lumière elle n'aurait pas pu le voir.

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux?"

La colère était bien présente dans sa voix maintenant que la peur était partie. Elle se souvenait trop bien de comment il l'avait traitée et elle lui en voulait toujours. Il haussa les sourcils.

"Serais ce de la rancœur que j'entends? Vous les Gryffondor prenait toujours tout trop au sérieux."

Le ton sarcastique de sa voix ne plus pas du tout à Hermione qui lui lança un regard noir avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais au juste?"

"Je m'en vais ça ne se voit pas? Je n'ai aucune envie de t'aider, si tu as une info, donne la à Dumbledore."

Il la rattrapa par le bras et la colla contre le mur. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètre du sien, si bien qu'elle pouvait voir ses yeux à présent. Ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et elle étouffa un gémissement qui lui remonter dans la gorge. Une fois qu'il ne sentit plus de résistance, il parla.

"Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Je n'ai pas le temps de subir tes colères de petite fille immature."

Hermione se dégagea et lui dit bien en face. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'aider d'une quelconque manière mais dans la situation actuelle elle pouvait difficilement faire autrement.

"Bon alors va y dépêche-toi, qu'est ce que tu veux?

Il lui lança un regard noir

"Je préférais le temps où tu ne pouvais pas t'adresser à moi sans bafouiller et où tu faisais tout ce que je te disais."

"Si c'est ça que tu veux prend un elfe de maison"

"Tu ne les défends donc plus"

Hermione rosit légèrement au rappel de sa stupide croisade de libération des elfes. Si les gens pouvaient oublier cette histoire!

"On va discuter longtemps comme ça avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'as attirée ici?"

Il fut surprit du changement qui c'était opérer en elle mais ne le montra pas.

"Les choses ne vont pas très bien pour vous ces temps si n'est ce pas?" Fit-il un sourire en coin après quelques instant.

"Tu ne peux donc pas choisir un camp? Il faut toujours que tu parles comme si tu n'étais pas concerner."

Une lueur de colère passa dans ses yeux noirs mais il n'en montra rien quand il lui répondit.

"Et que crois-tu que je fais en risquant ma peau pour vous donner des informations?"

Elle soupira. Ca ne lui servirait à rien de se disputer avec lui maintenant. Mieux valait écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Après elle pourrait partir.

"Ok je suis désolé. Bon et à part m'apprendre qu'on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou, ce que je savais déjà, que veux-tu me dire?"

Il la toisa du regard un moment avant de répondre.

"Tu te souviens de la potion Amareti ?"

Elle rougit un peu avant de hocher la tête.

"Quand tu es parti, tu me l'as volée, qu'en as-tu fais?"

Elle se remémora ce jour là, quand elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux...

* * *

**Flash back**

"Tu peux disposer"

Elle hocha la tête s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce sans vraiment comprendre d'ailleurs pourquoi il lui disait de partir quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui parlait pas. Le craquement sonore du transplanage de l'elfe de maison l'a fais se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle regarda severus penchait sur une potion qu'ils venaient de terminer.

"Prend des flacons qu'est ce que tu attends, le déluge?"

Cette fois c'est à elle qu'il s'adressait cependant l'absence de différence entre les deux phrases augmenta son malaise. Elle prit néanmoins les flacons dans l'armoire et les lui apporta.

"Mets la potion dedans, il faut vraiment tout te dire."

Elle obtempéra pendant qu'il notait des informations dans un vieux cahier. Après quelques instant elle lui demanda.

"Elle est vraiment dangereuse cette potion que vas-tu en faire?"

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires"

"Quoi! Mais ça fais des semaines que je travaille dessus avec toi, je pourrais au moins savoir à quoi tu la destines non?"

Pour seule réponse et sans lever la tête il lui dit:

"Tu peux disposer."

**fin du flash-back **

* * *

"Que vas-tu en faire?" 

"Dis-moi où elle est! Je n'ai pas le temps de subir un interrogatoire!"

Elle croisa les bras et le défia du regard

"Et bien tu vas devoir le prendre ce temps parce que je ne donnerais pas une potion aussi dangereuse à un mangemort sans aucune explication."

Il la fusilla du regard. Décidément elle avait bien changé. Ça n'était pas forcement un mal mais dans la situation actuelle cela compliquer un peu trop les choses. Il inspira bruyamment pour se calmer.

"Je suppose que je ne peux pas te demander de me faire confiance?"

Elle eut un rire sans joie, de qui se moquait-il?

"Je t'ai fais confiance, je te faisais même une confiance aveugle mais tu m'as traitée comme une moins que rien!"

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle se rappelait leur dernière discussion.

* * *

**flash back**

Elle le regarda continuer à travailler sentant la colère monter en elle. Il du sentir son regard car il releva la tête, et eut visiblement l'air étonner qu'elle ne soit pas encore partit.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là?"

C'est là ce moment qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle représentait pour lui : rien, absolument rien. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de tout. De tous les mots blessants, de toutes les insultes déguisées, de chaque fois où il l'avait traitée comme de la merde. Même quand ils faisaient l'amour il avait toujours été brutal et pensait seulement à son propre plaisir sans se soucier d'elle. La colère augmenta alors qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait pu être aveugle. Elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait mais il se servait seulement d'elle. Ce fut ces réalisations qui lui donnèrent le courage de réagir pour la première fois depuis des mois.

"Tu ne peux pas me renvoyer comme un elfe de maison!"

Il haussa un sourcil à sa soudaine révolte et eut un rictus moqueur. Mais il ne répondit pas comme si elle ne le méritait pas. Ce fut en tout cas comme ça qu'elle le prit. Elle voulut alors le blesser mais s'y prit maladroitement.

"C'est un réflexe d'ancien mangemort de considérer tout ce qui n'est pas de sang pur comme indigne de respect."

Elle avait immédiatement compris son erreur qu'elle avait l'éclair de fureur dans ses yeux. En un instant sans qu'elle puisse réagir, elle se retrouva propulser contre le mur. Elle gémit de douleur et de peur quand elle sentit sa baguette s'enfoncer dans son cou.

"Redis ça une fois rien qu'une fois et je me ferais un plaisir de te montrer de quoi est capable un ancien mangemort"

Puis il se détacha d'elle et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau sans plus se préoccuper d'elle. Hermione se pressa de partir la nuque et le cou douloureux. Elle prit la décision de quitter Poudlard le soir même mais pas avant de s'être venger. Et elle savait exactement quoi faire

* * *

**fin flash back**

"Je n'ai aucune intention de te dire où elle est." Puis elle ajouta avant qu'il dise quoi que ce soit" Ce n'est pas la peine d'utiliser la legitimencie avec moi ça ne marchera pas".

Malgré tout elle était curieuse de savoir à quoi il pouvait bien la destiner. Ce n'était pas une potion à mettre entre toutes les mains et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Et puis il lui restait toujours cette colère contre lui. Il l'avait beaucoup trop fait souffrir pour qu'elle accepte de l'aider sans aucune explication...sans aucune excuse. C'était en fait tout le problème. Il ne s'était jamais excuser comme si son comportement avait été normal. Pire encore il continuait de se moquer d'elle. Il n'avait sans doute aucun remords. D'un autre coté Dumbledore lui faisait visiblement confiance. Et si cette potion était utile pour la lutte contre Voldemort c'était son devoir de lui donner.

"A moins que tu ne me dises à quoi elle va te servir"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il pesait sans doute le pour et le contre. Elle entendit se demandant jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour l'obtenir sans devoir donner des explications. Mais il sembla se décider et soupira avant de parler.

"Tu te souviens sans doute quels sont ses effets?"

"Elle prend l'énergie vitale et magique des gens. Un peu comme les detraqueurs qui aspirent tout sentiment heureux."

"10 points pour Gryffondor" railla t'il mais elle ne réagit pas attendant qu'il poursuive. Il eut un sourire en coin qu'elle ne vit pas dans la pénombre en voyant réapparaître sa soif d'apprendre.

"Avec Dumbledore nous avons pensé l'utiliser pendant la bataille finale. Je pourrais en refaire mais nous n'en avons pas le temps."

"Mais si vous faites ça tout le monde perdra son énergie la potion de fait pas de différences"

"C'est pourquoi je dois mettre au point un antidote pour les membres de l'ordre. Mais il me faut la potion."

Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où elle avait volé la potion dans son bureau

* * *

**Flash back**

Son désir de vengeance n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis le moment où elle l'avait quitté dans l'après-midi. Elle avait été dînée en avance et elle était partit quand il était entré. L'avantage c'est qu'il penserait qu'elle avait juste trop peur de l'affronter. Jamais il ne soupçonnerait qu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans son bureau.

La porte était fermée mais elle connaissait le sort pour le déverrouiller. Il avait été obligé de lui apprendre pour qu'elle puise venir y travailler pendant qu'il faisait ses cours.

Pénétrant dans le bureau elle s'avança vers sa réserve personnelle. En ouvrant la porte elle la vit immédiatement. Reparti en une trentaine de flacon étiqueter amareti. Elle s'en saisit et les mit dans son sac. Muni de son précieux bagage elle sortit du bureau. Elle sourit à la réaction qu'il aurait quand il se rendrait compte que la potion n'était plus là et quand il lirait le mot d'adieu qu'elle avait laissé à la place.

Elle marcha dans les couloirs un moment avant de s'arrêter au milieu d'un couloir. Elle passa 3 fois devant un mur en pensait à ce qu'elle souhaitait. Quand la porte de la salle sur demande apparue, elle sourit. Il ne retrouverait jamais la potion. Elle entra dans une salle complètement vide mis à part un coffre fort en plein milieu. En glissa délicatement les flacons dedans et verrouilla la porte en utilisant le code de sa carte bancaire moldu. Ensuite elle sortit et partit en direction de pré au lard. Alors que dans le château Severus poussa un cri de rage en découvrant son message, Hermione transplantait en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant.

**Fin du flash back **

* * *

"Elle est à Poudlard" 

"Où ça à Poudlard?" s'impatienta t'il

"Je vais te la chercher si tu me laisses t'aider pour l'antidote" Elle ne reculait jamais devant un défi et il le savait. Il avait d'ailleurs compté dessus. Satisfait que tout se passe comme prévu, il la laissa mariner un moment avant d'accepter. Ils se séparèrent après avoir convenu d'un autre rendez-vous.

Elle destupefia Johanna et inventa un mensonge pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait été stupefier. N'étant pas très douer pour mentir la jeune auror se méfia mais elle faisait confiance à Hermione aussi n'insista t'elle pas.

* * *

Ca y est j'ai fini...une review? 


	5. Chapter 4

Avant toute chose je dois remercier love snape et princessenell qui m'ont laisser des reviews et que je remercie vraiment pour leur encouragement! Voilà maintenant le chapitre 4, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4**

Hermione dut se répéter encore une fois que c'était pour le bien du monde sorcier qu'elle devait le faire mais quand même... elle s'était jurée de ne jamais céder. Encore une fois il avait obtenu d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Cependant- à cette pensée Hermione sentit ses lèvres se retrousser en un sourire victorieux-cette fois ci elle avait quand même obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

En ouvrant le coffre elle eut l'impression que le temps n'avait pas passé. Elle pouvait encore ressentir toute la colère et le désir de vengeance qu'elle ressentait ce soir là. Mais au moins maintenant elle savait que ce n'était pas un traître. Enfin bien sûr ça dépendait de quel côté on se plaçait. Elle prit une a une les petites fioles dans ses mains pour les placer dans son sac. Elle tentait en même temps de pouvoir analyser ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour lui mais était ce de l'amour? L'avait ce jamais été d'ailleurs. Elle avait été son élève, son apprentie, sa chose mais tous ces rôles n'incluaient pas l'amour. Si elle avait cru l'aimer par le passé, elle n'en était plus si sûr à présent. Elle ne le connaissait même pas vraiment. Il ne parlait jamais de lui. En fait, ils ne parlaient jamais vraiment beaucoup ou seulement de potion ou de recherche.

Chassant ses pensées pour revenir au présent, elle se releva et ferma son sac. La nuit était presque tombée, il fallait qu'elle rentre au QG de l'ordre. Leur rendez-vous avait été fixé au lendemain. La nuit ne lui serait pas de trop pour s'y préparer. A vrai dire elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en voulant travailler sur l'antidote. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à retravailler avec lui. Pourtant malgré les humiliations qu'elle avait subies, elle du s'avouer que travailler avec lui, lui manqué plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Mais elle ne lui aurait avoué pour rien au monde, elle s'était assez ridiculiser comme ça.

Elle sortit de ses pensées car elle était arrivée à la sortie de Poudlard. Elle transplana à Square Grimaud et attendit que le 12 soit visible puis elle entra rapidement. Elle monta rapidement à sa chambre avant de croiser quelqu'un et d'avoir à parler. Déjà qu'elle avait du subir un véritable interrogatoire de la part de Ron et Harry avant de partir.

* * *

Flash back

"Mais pourquoi tu vas à Poudlard"

"J'ai quelque chose à faire"

"Quoi?"

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération"Je dois parler au professeur Dumbledore" Elle espérait que ça suffirait. C'était sans compter avec l'obstination de tout savoir de ses 2 meilleurs amis.

"Mais pourquoi tu dois aller à Poudlard alors qu'il vient demain?"

"Parce-que c'est urgent"

"Qu'est ce qui est si urgent que tu ne puisses pas attendre demain pour le lui dire?"

"Tout Ronald tout! On est en guerre je te le rappelle et on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos questions."Puis voyant que Harry ouvrait la bouche elle ajouta"Non Harry, plus de questions! A plus tard."

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle sortit pour transplaner.

fin du flash back

* * *

A peine la porte fermée Hermione lança un sort de verrouillage. Harry et Ron sauraient l'ouvrir mais ils savaient que quand elle verrouillait sa porte c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas parler. En général ils respectaient ça. Elle espérait que cette fois ne ferait pas exception. Elle adorait ces amis, vraiment. Ils étaient comme des frères pour elle, ils avaient tout fait ensemble. Mais des fois elle avait besoin de calme. Elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Harry pouvait se montrait sensible certaine fois et faire preuve d'un manque total de subtilité la seconde d'après. Pour Ron au moins il n'y avait aucune question à se poser ce n'était pas pour sa délicatesse que c'était son meilleur ami.

Elle décida de se coucher tôt, histoire d'avoir le maximum de ses capacités en éveil le lendemain. Pourtant elle n'arriva pas à dormir. Plus les minutes, les heures passaient plus elle se demandait ce qui l'avait prise de proposer son aide. Imposer serait le mot juste. Ce qui l'a rendait perplexe c'était surtout le fait qu'il ait mit si peu de temps pour accepter. Et plus elle réfléchissait plus elle se demandait si elle ne s'était pas encore fait avoir. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Bien sur qu'elle s'était fait avoir. Pourquoi fallait-il que son intelligence la quitte toujours quand il s'agissait de lui?

Poussant un grognement agacé elle repoussa ses couvertures et s'assit sur son lit. Elle n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit alors autant faire quelques chose d'utile. De plus elle ne pouvait pas descendre à la cuisine elle avait entendu Harry se lever une heure auparavant et il n'était pas remonter. Elle ne voulait pas d'une conversation où chacun mentait à l'autre en disant que tout aller bien tout en sachant que l'autre ne le croyait pas. Elle prit donc un livre qu'elle avait récupéré à la bibliothèque de poudlard avant d'aller chercher la potion. Elle l'avait lu quand elle était apprentie. C'était un livre sur diverse potion de magie noire. A l'époque elle l'avait lu pour en savoir plus sur la potion Amareti puisque Severus ne lui disait rien. Aujourd'hui elle cherchait des pistes éventuelles pour l'antidote. Elle étudia les quelques pages consacrées à la potion en long en large et en travers pendant des heures. Quand elle referma le livre elle avait une théorie. Elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir la tester tout de suite mais en voyant l'heure elle se dit que quelques heures de sommeil ne serait pas du luxe. La fatigue de ses recherches aidant, elle put enfin s'endormir pour le peu d'heures qui lui restait.

* * *

"Salut Hermione bien dormi?"

Le sourire ironique d'Harry la prévint qu'elle ne devait pas être particulièrement belle ce matin. Passant une main dans ses cheveux elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient leur aspect des mauvais jours. Elle lui répondit donc par un grognement signe qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'en rajouta pas et prit une place à la table du petit déjeuner. Le café bien chaud lui réveilla les neurones et elle eut soudain conscience que Severus saurait qu'elle n'avait pas bien dormis en voyant sa tête et qu'il se dirait que c'était à cause de lui. C'était vrai, certes, mais ce n'était pas envisageable qu'il le sache. Elle finit rapidement son café et se leva sous les regards interrogateurs d'Harry et de Ron qui venait d'arriver.

Une heure plus tard elle avait repris forme humaine mais non sans mal. En arrivant devant le miroir Hermione avait failli avoir une attaque: Ses cheveux étaient... et bien... indescriptible, des cernes violacés sous ses yeux trancher avec la pâleur quasi-cadavérique de sa peau qui pouvait aisément rivaliser avec celle de Severus.

"Tu sors? Où est ce que tu vas?"

Harry n'acceptait toujours pas d'être coincé au QG de l'ordre des journées entières alors il surveillait les allées et venus des un et des autres ce qui honnêtement n'arranger pas vraiment Hermione.

"Dumbledore m'a confié une mission spéciale et je suis déjà en retard alors..." Elle ouvrit la porte espérant couper court à ses questions mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Tu as une mission et tu es toute seule? Dumbledore est devenu fou ou quoi?"

Hermione soupira et se tourna vers lui. Elle aimait beaucoup Harry mais ce qu'elle pouvait le trouver pénible par moment.

"Je suis seule parce que cette mission n'a aucun danger. Tu connais Dumbledore il est peut-être un peu allumé mais il sait ce qu'il fait."

Elle vu tout de suite dans ses yeux qu'elle avait fait une erreur parce- que la lueur de rébellion c'était allumé. Dans une seconde il allait reprendre son argumentation sur le thème "pourquoi tu peux sortir et pas moi". Et elle ne c'était pas tromper. A peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que les plaintes habituelles en sortirent. Hermione le comprenait mais elle n'avait pas le temps alors elle le stoppa d'une main et lui dit "Je n'ai pas le temps Harry on en reparlera ce soir." Il fit la tête mais ne dit rien alors elle put partir. Mais en rentrant, elle savait bien qu'il faille qu'elle s'explique en partie au moins. Fuir les questions de ses meilleurs amis n'était plus tenable. Surtout dans ses circonstances où faire confiance à quelqu'un était vraiment difficile.

* * *

"Arrête de me donner des ordres!" Bras croisé Hermione faisait face à un Severus visiblement agacé.

"Je te donne des ordres parce que tu n'es visiblement pas capable de faire quelques chose de bien toute seule"

"Espèce de sale.."

"C'est ça quand tu ne sais plus quoi répondre, tu m'insultes, c'est vraiment très mature"

"Dis-moi, toi qui es si doué pourquoi ton chaudron déborde?"

"Mon chaudron fait quoi?"Il se retourna "Et merde, c'est de ta faute tout ça si tu n'étais pas aussi gamine"

"C'est ça et en plus t'es de mauvaise foi!"

Ils se firent face et se défièrent du regard. Cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'ils avaient commencée et c'était déjà la guerre. Pourtant ce n'avait pas si mal commencé. Après un léger malaise au début où aucun ne savait trop quoi dire à l'autre, Hermione avait expliqué sa théorie et ils en avaient discuté comme ils le faisaient avant. Mais là où ç avait dérapé c'est quand Severus avait commencé à lui faire des remarques. Il n'avait pas pris en compte le léger changement de personnalité qu'il avait perçu chez Hermione à leur dernière rencontre. Contrairement à son habitude elle lui avait répliqué et ce qui devait arriver arriva...

"Maintenant on doit tout recommencer si tu prenais moins de temps à critiquer ce que je fais et plus de temps à te concentrer sur ce que tu fais ça ne serais pas arrivé."

"Si je n'avais pas eu à te supplier de me rendre ma potion j'aurais fini depuis longtemps et sans ton aide."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Si tu n'avais pas était un parfait salaud et que tu m'avais dit ce que je voulais savoir quand je te l'ai demandait la 1ere fois je ne te l'aurais pas prise la potion. Et puis d'ailleurs si tu ne veux pas de mon aide débrouille toi tout seul. J'ai bien mieux à faire."

"Vas y fuit encore une fois c'est tellement plus facile que d'affronter ses problèmes."

Hermione se trouver déjà devant la porte s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

"Qu'est ce que j'aurais du faire selon toi? Rester alors que tu me traitais pire qu'un elfe de maison? Ce n'est pas un problème que j'ai fuit, ce sont mes stupides illusions et ma naïveté. J'aurais du le faire bien avant d'ailleurs et puis, je ne pense pas que ça t'a tellement dérangé."

Sans attendre de réponse elle sortit de chez lui et transplana.

* * *

"Alors c'est quoi cette mission secrète?"

A peine avait t'elle mis un pied à l'intérieur que Harry lui avait posé la question. Il avait sûrement du attendre toute la journée qu'elle rentre.

"Je dois préparer l'antidote d'une potion."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"En quoi c'est si secret?"

"C'est potion en question qui est très dangereuse mais pour l'instant ça ne donne pas grand chose je ne sais pas si je vais continuer."

"Quoi la grande Hermione Granger renonce à la 1ere difficulté? Ca ne te ressemble pas. Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir?"

"Non rien c'est juste que la personne avec qui je le fais ne souhaite pas mon aide.

"Et depuis quand ça t'arrête? La Hermione que je connais ne laisserait certainement pas tomber pour ça."

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire et du admettre qu'il avait raison.

"Tu sais quoi Harry tu as raison, on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement d'Hermione Granger!"

"Ca je peux confirmer"se moqua Harry

Hermione lui tira la langue et s'éloigna. Finalement elle avait bien fis de parler à Harry. Dès demain, se dit-elle, j'y retourne et il va voir de quoi Hermione Jane Granger est capable!"

* * *

Une review??? Svp... 


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous! Je suis de retour après très longtemps. J'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire,un peu de flemme aussi mais l'important c'est que le nouveau chapitre est là! Je voudrais remercier **Aodren, gabrielle, supefan, love snape, sOleil **et **rubi **pour leur review. Ainsi que** zephyree**, à qui j'ai déjà répondu mais comme ça fais longtemps! Et bien sûr je remrcie aussi tout ceux qui ont eu la patience de me lire!

Voilà voilà sans plus attendre...

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

Le lendemain, Hermione était effectivement revenu la tête haute et sans la moindre explication. Elle s'était mise à travailler sans dire un mot. Il n'avait rien dit. Bien sûr l'absence de tout sarcasme avait étonné Hermione, néanmoins elle en était trop soulager pour faire la moindre remarque. En réalité la belle détermination qu'elle avait affichée devant Harry avait disparu dès l'instant où elle s'était retrouvée seule. Ce n'est pas vraiment de lui qu'elle avait peur. Non pas de lui. Mais de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle avait peur de retomber dans son piège. Malgré toute l'assurance qu'elle montrait face à lui, depuis qu'ils s'étaient revu, elle n'en menait pas large. Aussi fut-elle bien contente de ne pas voir à faire face à des remarques désagréable. 

Cependant elle aurait du se douter que cela caché quelque chose. Mais ce ne fut pas réellement ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Moins d'une heure près son arrivée étonnée de son silence Hermione osa le regarder franchement. Elle en lâcha son couteau de stupeur. Son visage était couvert de sueur, et sa respiration semblait difficile, comme s'il avait une crise d'asthme. Elle s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir entendu tant le son qu'il produisait lui paraissait à présent assourdissant. Quand elle fut remise de son choc elle se rapproche de lui doucement décidant d'une attitude à adopter. Elle décida finalement de mettre sa rancœur de côté.

"Severus? Ca va? "

"A merveille tu ne le vois pas!" Siffla t'il entre ses dents.

Bon évidemment question idiote...

"Qu'est ce que tu as?"

"Ravit que tu te préoccupe de mon cas."

"Tu ne dois pas aller si mal si tu peux encore être sarcastique."

Il lui lança un regard noir et ce faisant se tourna un peu face à elle, se détachant légèrement de la table où il s'était appuyer. Une tache foncée sur ses robes usées, d'un noir passé presque gris attira l'attention d'Hermione.

"Mon Dieu c'est du sang!"

"10 point pour Gryffondor"

"Arrête de plaisanter! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis!"

"Tu ne m'as rien demandé" dit-il simplement "Et tu as mis près d'une heure pour t'en rendre compte..."

Hermione rougit mal à l'aise et un peu honteuse. Elle était rentrée la tête haute, oui, mais elle avait évité de regarder dans sa direction.

"Je suis désolé... Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé!"

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à la raison qu'il lui donna.

"Il semblerait que M Potter était de sorti cette nuit. J'ignore comment il m'a trouvé mais il ne m'a pas raté. J'ai à peine eu le temps de transplaner avant qu'il ne m'achèves. J'ai eu de la chance qu'il ne tente pas un impardonnable, quoi que je me demande si finalement ce n'aurait pas été préférable.

"Ne dis pas une chose pareille!" s'horrifia Hermione

"Je n'ai pas encore de pulsion suicidaire si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Quoique à te côtoyer régulièrement cela pourrait arriver."

Elle ne releva même pas la critique s'inquiétant plus de savoir ce que Harry avait bien pu lui faire qui soit pire qu'un impardonnable.

"Il m'a lancé un sort que je ne connais pas. La plaie ne peut plus se refermer par magie ou par tout autre moyen. J'imagine que ce doit être une malédiction ou quelque chose dans ce goût là."

"Je vais demander à Harry se sera plus simple. Il me dira quel sort et on arrangera ça. Restes là je reviens vite!"

Malgré la douleur il l'empêcha de sortir.

"Et comment tu vas expliquer que tu es au courant?"

"Je ne sais pas... Je vais tout lui raconter. Harry est quelqu'un de fiable tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter!"

"Quelqu'un qui me déteste et qui a voulu me tuer. Permets de douter de sa réaction quand tu lui auras tout raconter!"

La raison d'Hermione prit le dessus sur la panique et elle se stoppa nette. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Elle savait d'avance quelle serait la réaction d'Harry. De plus elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à tout lui raconter. Et d'abord par où devrait elle commencer? Par le "piège" qu'il lui avait tendu? Mais il lui demanderait pourquoi elle... Par leur relation ? Mauvaise idée... TRES mauvaise idée.

"Tu as raison j'imagine... Mais alors quoi? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je m'assois et que j'attende que tu te vides de ton sang?"

Il eut un rictus moqueur.

"Je suppose que ça serait une vengeance adéquate pour toi, non?"

"Oh tais-toi s'il te plait et laisse moi réfléchir"

Elle sentait la remarque désagréable venir alors elle l'a contra par un "chut!" dissuasif.

"Je vais me renseigner. Je vais commencer par Dumbledore. Après tout, si lui ne sait pas..."

"...je suis mal barré"

Elle hocha la tête.

"En attendant, il va falloir que tu restes là..."

"A me vider de mon sang."

"Et que veux-tu que je fasse, je ne peux pas me dédoubler!"

Pendant un moment aucun d'eux ne parla. Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Enfin Hermione rompit le silence.

"Je vais quand même essayait un sort de cicatrisation pour limiter les dégâts..."

"Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé peut-être?"demanda t'il, agacé.

"Je sais que tu as essayé. Mais vue ton état je pense que je peux faire mieux."

Il la regarda méfiant puis acquiesça finalement de mauvaise grâce.

Elle s'approcha de lui et commença par nettoyer la blessure. Puis elle posa délicatement le bout de sa baguette sur la blessure. Une lumière doré en sortie quand Hermione murmura le sort de cicatrisation. Dans un 1ere temps elle crut que cela avait fonctionné. Mais quand la lumière se dissipa, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas. La plaie s'était bien refermé mais elle semblait sur le point de céder. Hermione passa un doigt doucement sur la cicatrice qui s'était formé. Quand il frissonna elle retira son doigt prestement. Il y eut un moment de gêne quand leur regard se croisèrent. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Puis Severus détourna ses yeux et Hermione reprit contenance.

"Je pense que ça devrait tenir si tu ne bouges pas trop. J'y vais je vais essayer de faire vite."

Pour toute réponse elle reçut un grognement. Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas mieux elle sortit et transplana en direction de pré-au-lard. 

* * *

"Je suis désolé. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il peut s'agir."

Dumbledore, qu'Hermione venait de ramener, était pencher sur la blessure de Severus.

"Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir entendu de quel sort il s'agissait."

Il secoua la tête ,négativement."sortilège informulé."

"En ce cas je vais me renseigner mais je ne te garantie rien"

Après qu'il soit partit, ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment puis Severus s'addressa à Hermione.

"Il va falloir que tu trouves l'antidote seule."

"Il n'en est pas question tu as commencé, tu finis."

"Arrêtes dont de te comporter en gamine. Tu as entendu Dumbledore et comme toi même tu l'a dis si lui ne sait pas personne ne le sauras"

"Sauf Harry. Non arrêtes" dit-elle le voyant protester "Je sais ce que tu en penses mais c'est la seule solution. Je vais tout lui raconter"

"Que sait-il exactement ? "

"A propos de quoi"

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle!"

"Il ne sait rien du tout." Ne le laissant pas parler, elle enchaîna.

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu as à perdre, au pire il t'achèvera. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu préfères une mort lente et douloureuse plutôt que de demander l'aide d'Harry?"

Face à un silence bien plus éloquent qu'un long discours elle s'énerva pour de bon.

" De toute façon, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'en discute avec toi, après tout moi je marche et toi tu ne peux pas te déplacer"

Sur ces mots elle sortit d'un pas décidé. Il tenta de se relever mais après 3 pas hasardeux il abandonna et se rassit pour ruminer. 

* * *

"Harry ? Je pourrais te parler une minute?"

"Bien sûr quelques chose ne va pas?"

Pendant une minute ou deux elle se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire. Elle tentait de déterminer de quelle façon elle pourrait bien lui présenter les choses pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas. Quant à lui, il ne faisait pas preuve d'impatiente il la regardait calmement en affichant un air serein. En réalité il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne lui parler plutôt. Cela faisait quelque temps maintenant qu'elle avait une attitude étrange. Mais rien n'aurais pu le préparer aux révélations qu'aller lui faire Hermione. Ainsi au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui racontait tout, elle vit son visage changer, passant de celui d'un ami compréhensif à celui de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à tuer. Quand elle eut fini et qu'elle lui demanda de la manière la plus assurer qu'elle pu de lui dire quel sort il avait lancé sa réponse fut nette et sans appel.

"Ca jamais!"

Bon, se dit-elle, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux.

"Ecoute moi c'est vraiment important"

"Comment as-tu pu... avec lui"

Devant son air dégoûté elle fut profondément vexé.

"Là n'est pas la question. Ce que l'on a à faire est vraiment très important. Tu dois mettre ton orgueil de coté."

" Mon orgueil ? Aurais-tu oublié qu'il nous a trahit ? Moi pas, et je n'aiderais sûrement pas un mangemort !"

" Il ne nous a pas trahit, je te l'ai dis "

" Bien sûr que si, il l'a fait, et toi aussi. Pourtant je te croyais mon amie !"

Hermione accusa le coup. Elle refoula les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux et regarda, bien en face, celui qu'elle considérait, il y a peu, comme son meilleur ami.

" Moi aussi je te croyais mon ami, mon meilleur ami. Tu m'avais dis que je pouvais tout te dire, et que tu serais toujours là pour moi, mais c'est faux, tu m'as mentis " la rage mal contenue transparaissait dans sa voix alors qu'elle lui assenait lentement chaque mot " C'est toi qui m'as trahit. " 

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Hermione tourna le dos à Harry. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de temps. Elle en aurait bien assez plus tard pour s'appesantir sur la perte d'une amitié. 

* * *

Une petite review? 


	7. Chapter 6

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et ceux qui ont eu la patience de me lire! Voilà le nouveau chapitre tellement longtemps après le 5e que j'en ai honte mais mieux vaut tard que jamais alors bonne lecture!!

**Chapitre 6**

« Et maintenant je fais quoi? » se dit elle.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le QG elle marchait dans les rues de Londres pour réfléchir mais même une miss je sais tout comme elle ne pouvait pas trouvait de solution. Soit elle ravalait son orgueil pour aller encore supplier Harry, ce qui n'avait probablement aucune chance de marcher. Sans compter qu'elle se sentait plus blessé que vexé en fait et que donc il ne lui suffirait pas de ravaler son orgueil, il lui faudrait ignorer l'impression d'avoir été trahis, ce dont elle ne se sentait pas capable pour le moment. Soit elle trouvait seule la façon d'inverser le sort. Le problème étant que si Dumbledore n'avait pas trouvé elle ne pourrait sans doute pas trouver non plus.

Elle s'assit sur un banc et les yeux dans le vague se laissa allé à verser quelques larmes. Elle détestais craqué mais elle savait qu'après les choses apparaisait souvent plus clairement. Les quelques larmes se muèrent en torrent et elle vit bientôt flou. Cependant son esprit ne s'éclaircit pas pour autant alors elle se releva et repris son chemin en ignorant les regards des passants. Puis quelques mètres plus loin une idée germa dans son esprit ou plutôt un souvenir remonta à la surface. Elle chercha une ruelle déserte et transplana.

* * *

« je suis sûr que c'était quelques part par là! » elle s'énervait toute seule en cherchant un livre dans la réserve. Une chance que Mlle pince ne soit pas plus là.

Elle s'était rappelé d'une fois où pendant une de leur expédition nocturne Harry Ron et elle était tombé sur un livre remplir de sort de magie noire. Harry voulait l'emporter il pensait que ce serait utile contre Voldemort. Il y avait notamment ce sort qui provoquer une mort lente et douloureuse. Elle n'avait pas pu regarder en détail car elle les avait sermonnait sur le fait d'utiliser un sort de magie noire. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle était presque sur qu'il y avait quelques choses de noter sur le fait que les sorts de soin ne pouvait plus marcher.

Malheureusement elle ne le trouvait pas. Harry avait du venir le consulter plus tard. Il l'avait peut être même emporté. Elle pourrait aller fouiller sa chambre mais il était devenu presque aussi méfiant que Fol Œil et elle ne tenait pas à tomber dans un de ses pièges.

Quand elle fut sur qu'elle ne trouverait rien elle alla voir Dumbledore. Elle n'eut pas à chercher le mot de passe il descendait justement.

« Miss Granger, avez vous du nouveau? »

« Peut être mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide. »

Il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Après qu'ils se soient installé il lui proposa des bonbons au citron qu'elle refusa poliment.

« Alors miss que puis je faire pour vous être utile? »

« Je crois savoir d'où vient le sort qu'Harry a lancé. Mais il se trouve dans un livre de la réserve que nous avions Harry Ron et moi trouvé il y a quelques années. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu le retrouvait et je ne me souviens pas s'il y avait un contre sort. »

Dumbledore réfléchis un instant et se leva, parcouru la pièce et d'un coup de baguette fit venir une bassine massive en pierre jusqu'à son bureau.

« Une pensine... »

« Savez vous à quoi cela sert miss Granger »

« Elle sert à revoir des souvenirs, Harry m'en avait parler mais je n'en avais jamais vu. »

« C'est exact. Peut être pourriez vous l'utiliser »

« Vous croyez que je pourrais voir le contre-sort dans un de mes souvenirs? »

« Je crois que cela vaut la peine d'essayer. »

Elle acquiesça et il lui montra comment faire. Elle se concentra sur le bon souvenir et avec sa baguette retira de sa tête un long filament argenté qu'elle plongea dans la pensine. Ensuite Dumbledore et elle plongèrent dans le souvenir.

C'était une sensation étrange pour Hermione de se sentir ainsi projeter dans le passé. Cela l' étais encore plus d'assister à l'un de ses souvenirs avec une vision autre que la sienne et de se voir de l'extérieur. Sans écouter la conversation qu'elle connaissait déjà elle se précipita sur le livre avant que son double n'ordonna à Harry de le ranger. Elle se pencha dessus parcourant les lignes tant bien que mal car le livre était balloté au gré de la dispute. Elle parvient quand même à voir le sort puis le contre sort. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle se tourna vers Dumbledore pour lui sourire. Puis ils quittèrent le souvenir.

De retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore Hermione lui fit par de la formule qu'elle venait de lire. Elle lui demanda comment cela se faisait qu'il ne la connaisse pas tant elle lui avait paru simple. Elle avait dit cela sans vouloir le critiquer mais à peine avait elle finit qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait peut-être offenser. Mais s'il était vexé il ne le montra pas.

« Ce n'est pas une formule ordinaire, c'est de la magie noire et je dois bien avouer que mes connaissance en la matières sont des plus limitée. De plus le grimoire qui la contient date du moyen age et a très peu été utilisé depuis je doute que même Severus en ait un jour entendu parlé. »

Elle acquiesça et prit congé pour retrouver Severus.

* * *

En arrivant elle le trouva inconscient sur le sol et elle eut peur d'être arrivé trop tard. Mais en se penchant sur lui elle sentit sa respiration faible mais belle et bien là.

Elle prononça la formule en pointant sa baguette sur ses blessures et un jet de lumière arc en ciel en sortit. L'instant d'après il ne restait plus rien de sa blessure. Elle sortis alors de sa poche un flacon de larmes de phénix que lui avait remis Dumbledore et le força à le boire. Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblait une éternité à Hermione il ouvrit les yeux. D'abord il eut le regard vague et elle s'inquiéta mais il retrouva vite son regard perçant.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que Potter accepte. » siffla t'il

« Il ne la pas fait » répondit elle et devant son air interrogatif elle ajouta « Je vous expliquerait tout ça plus tard pour le moment il faut vous reposer. »

elle contra son refus et le força à aller se coucher. Malgré sa mauvaise volonté elle voyait bien qu'il était épuisé.

Quand elle fut sur qu'il resterait couché elle sortit et transplana jusque devant le 12 square grimaud.

* * *

En franchissant la porte elle était tellement stressé qu'elle s'arrêta de respirer sans même sans rendre compte jusqu'à ce que au bord de l'asphyxie elle se force à respirer de nouveau. Dans le salon elle ne trouva personne mais elle entendait du bruit venant de la cuisine. Elle y trouva Ginny qui rangeait un peu. En l'entendant arriver elle se tourna vers Hermione.

« Salut où étais tu? »

« Je suis allée à Poudlard voir Dumbledore. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Harry mais il t'en veut. »

Hermione soupira elle avait à moitié espéré qu'il se serait calmé.

« Il m'en veut beaucoup? »

Ginny sembla hésité mais décida finalement de lui dire la vérité.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère contre un de ses amis. Il agit comme si tu l'avais trahis ou quelques chose comme ça. Qu'est ce que tu lui a fais? »

« Je me suis confié à lui mais il n'a pas apprécier ce que je lui ai appris. »

« Est ce que... » hésita Ginny « c'est à propos de Rogue c'est ça? » elle ajouta en voyant l'effarement d'Hermione « C'est l'une des seules personnes à le mettre dans cet état et toi tu as été si bizarre à propos de lui. »

Hermione s'assit sans dire un mot et Ginny prit la chaise à coté.

« Tu l'aimes c'est ça? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et pesa le pour et le contre de lui répondre la vérité. Puis elle se dit qu'elle avait déjà avoué en ne lui répondant immédiatement.

« Je l'ai aimé, oui, avant mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. »

Et puis brusquement de fatigue elle se mit à pleurer et Ginny la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. « Harry s'en remettra, ne t'en fait pas, il lui faut juste un peu de temps. »

* * *

Voilà c'est court je sais mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé! Une petite review pour me le dire?


	8. Chapter 7

Bon je crois que quand on atteint ce niveau de lenteur pour publier il ne sert plus à rien de tenter de m'excuser alors je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu, me liront, m'ont laissé une review ou m'en laisseront une et bonne lecture!!

**Chapitre 7**

Les jours suivant Hermione évita Harry et Harry évita Hermione. Ron au milieu de tout ça ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait bien tenté d'obtenir des explications auprès des deux parties, mais sans succès. Hermione avait été soulagé que Harry garde pour lui ce qu'il savait. Ron ne détestait pas autant Severus que lui, mais elle savait que sa réaction s'il apprenait la vérité serait au moins aussi violente et empreinte de dégout. Au début, elle espérait que Ginny aurait raison et que la réaction de Harry n'aurait été du qu'à la surprise et, qu'en y réfléchissant il changerait d'avis. Mais au fil des jours qui passaient le comportement de son ami envers elle ne changeait pas et elle comprit que les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas si facilement si elles s'arrangeaient un jour. Ce qui la mettait le plus en colère à propos de tous ça, c'est qu'il fasse passé sa haine envers Severus avant leur amitié.

Sa relation avec Severus quant à elle s'était mué en une sorte de routine où tout deux se tolérer pour le bien de leur travail à défaut de s'apprécier. Ils ne se parlaient que pour parler de la potion et mis à part le sexe leur relation était la même qu'auparavant. A la différence près que Hermione ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds à présent. Severus semblait avoir pris en compte cette donnée puisqu'il évita de la critiquer sur tout ce qu'elle faisait. Du moins la plupart du temps.

A peu près deux semaines après l'incident, Dumbledore confia une autre mission à Hermione. Il lui en fit part en privé.

« La mission que je veux vous confier devait être confié à une auror expérimentée mais n'est plus en mesure de la remplir » Il ne s'apesantit pas sur les causes de cette empêchement et Hermione ne voulait de toute façon pas le savoir. « je dois vous prévenir qu'elle comporte plus de risque que les autres tâches que je vous ai confié, aussi vous pouvez la refuser sans crainte. » Elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de refuser mais elle attendit quand même qu'il lui explique en quoi elle allait consistait « Avez vous entendu parler du bar _the bloody lair_? »

_The bloody lair_? Erk non elle ne connaissait pas. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas il n'a de sanglant que le nom. En réalité c'est normal que vous n'en ayez pas entendu parler. Il est inconnu des sorciers. C'est un bar situé dans le Londres moldu mais tenu par des sorciers. D'après mes sources tous les clients sont des moldus. Mais c'est le lieu de rencontre des mangemorts. Ils sont ainsi à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Pour que cela reste le cas ils n'embauchent que des serveurs moldus. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous. Il y a relativement peu de sorcier qui connaisse assez bien les habitudes moldus pour pouvoir se faire passer pour l'un d'eux. » Hermione hocha la tête. Elle imaginait assez mal un sorcier pur souche comme Ron, essayer de se faire passer pour un moldu en faisant le serveur dans un bar. Elle n'était même pas sûr qu'il y ait déjà mis les pieds.

« Il cherche une serveuse en ce moment. Est ce que vous vous en sentez capable? »

« Absolument. Mais pour ce ne va pas poser problème pour la potion? »

« Severus pourra se débrouiller tout seul pour quelques temps. De plus ce n'est pas un travail à plein temps il me semble. Je n'ai pas voulu vous en faire part devant vos amis. Étant donné la réaction de Harry quand je vous confis une mission relativement sans danger j'ai préféré éviter qu'il soit au courant cette fois ci. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de la réaction de Harry. Ces temps-ci mon sort ne fait plus vraiment partis de ses priorités. »

« J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous. Mais à votre place je ne m'inquièterais pas trop à son sujet. Il finira par se calmer. »

« J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que vous. Mais cette fois ci il m'en veut vraiment. Si vous aviez vu comme il m'a regardé et ce qu'il m'a dit. » Elle baissa la tête. « Non, je crois que cette fois ci c'est pour de bon.»

«Miss Granger, vous êtes amis depuis des années. Vous avez traversé beaucoup plus d'épreuve que les gens de votre âge ne peuvent en imaginer. L'amitié que vous partager n'est pas de celle qui peut se briser si facilement. Il est blessé et il vous en veux, cela ne fais pas l'ombre d'un doute. Mais il n'aurait pas été aussi blessé et en colère s'il n'avait pas autant tenu à vous. Et pensez vous réellement qu'il puisse se désintéresser de votre sort et qu'il ne ferait rien s'il vous savez en danger? »

Sur ces paroles il s'en alla, la laissant méditer. Elle voulait croire Dumbledore, vraiment. Mais chaque fois qu'elle se laissait convaincre elle revoyait leur dispute et son regard glacial . Malgré tout elle sentait son espoir renaître tout doucement, presque imperceptiblement.

Le lendemain, elle rejoint Severus pour la potion comme à son habitude. Il n'était pas là mais une note courte l'attendait. « partis cherchez des ingrédients »

« toujours aussi bavard » se dit elle avant de se mettre au travail.

Il ne revint que deux heures plus tard mais il ne lui adressa pas la parole. Elle ne se sentait pas de faire la conversation. Pourtant elle avait bien conscience qu'à un moment ou à un autre il faudrait qu'ils essaient de parler d'autre chose que de potion. Mais puisqu'elle avait beaucoup d'autre chose en tête Hermione décida de remettre cette discussion à plus tard.

* * *

Habillée en moldu de la tête au pied, Hermione pénétra dans le bar non sans éprouvé une certaine crainte. Elle avait obtenu un entretien au téléphone. A l'intérieur la décoration était classique pour un bar moldu, un peu sombre peu être, mais loin d'être déplaisante. Mais cela ne la rassura pas. Que des mangemorts puissent se mêler au monde moldu si facilement n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Elle avait appris à ses parents à se méfier des personnes au comportement étrange même s'il pouvait ne s'agir que de simple sorcier. Elle se rassura en se disant que ses parents se trouvaient à l'abri et que les prévenir du comportement sorcier n'était pas la seule précaution qu'elle avait prise.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année se dirigea vers elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Si on ne l'avait pas prévenu, Hermione n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que cette femme fut une sorcière, qui plus est en lien avec des mangemorts. Ses cheveux blond foncé était noué en une chignon improvisé. Elle portait un chemisier rose pâle, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires également avec lesquels elle se mouvait avec une grâce impressionnante au vue de la hauteur de leur talons. Hermione qui avait opté pour des ballerines n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait travailler dans un bar avec de tel engin de torture. Elles étaient jolies sans aucun doute mais pas assez pour ne plus pensé à leur inconfort.

« Vous êtes Emily je présume? »

« Oui. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je vous remercie de m'accorder du temps Mme Ferguson. »

« Je vous en pris appelé moi Maureen. » dit elle en lui serrant la main. « Vous venez de loin? »

« Je viens de m'installer à Londres, à Islington. »

Au même moment, un homme entra par la porte arrière visiblement énervé.

« Maureen, où se trouve les caisses de bières? »

« Au même endroit que d'habitude. » répondit l'intéressé aussi calmement que l'homme était énervé.

« Elle n'y sont pas! Sinon pourquoi je te le demanderais? Tu me prends pour un imbécile? »

Maureen échangea un regard avec Hermione qui semblait dire: imbécile, oui, exactement.

« Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé. Je suis en entretien. Je viendrais tout à l'heure. »

« Pas tout à l'heure, tout de suite! T'as qu'à la prendre à l'essai pour ce soir, si elle convient pas on en prendra une autre demain! »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sorti d'un pas vif.

« Bon vous avez entendu le chef. Ce soir, à 9 h. »

« D'accord merci beaucoup. A ce soir! »

Hermione passa la porte fit quelques pas et se retourna « trop facile » se dit elle et elle continua sa route.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard elle était de retour. Elle avait réussit à contenir ses cheveux dans un chignon serré à l'aide d'un sort. En se coiffant elle s'était demandé comment elle aurait fait si elle n'était pas une sorcière. Elle s'était changé pour une jupe noire toute simple dans laquelle elle était très à l'aise et un haut bleu légèrement décolleté. Elle portait encore ses ballerines car elle n'avait pas pu se décider à porter des talons.

Le bar était presque vide. Seulement quelques clients étaient présent. Maureen lui fit faire rapidement le tour du bar, lui expliqua comment tout fonctionnait et lui donna un uniforme.

« Si j'avais su je ne me serais pas pris la tête pour m'habiller » se dit elle en passant l'uniforme. Mais en se regardant dans le miroir au mur de la sorte de vestiaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait elle se dit que se n'était pas si mal et finalement pas si éloigné de la tenue qu'elle avait choisit. A l'exception près que le haut était rouge et plus décolleté et que la jupe était légèrement plus courte.

Heureusement pour Hermione, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais était serveuse, elle apprenait plutôt vite. Alors mis à part quelques petites maladresses, elle prit rapidement son rythme. Après deux heures, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait encore vu que des moldus mais elle n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

« Alors Emily comment ça se passe? »

« Ça se passe bien merci! »

« J'ai parlé à Conrad tout à l'heure » Conrad était son mari, l'homme en colère. Qui ne l'était plus quand ils avaient été vraiment présenté. Il s'était montré particulièrement charmant, si bien qu'il lui avait semblait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même homme. « On a trouvé que tu te débrouillait très bien; aussi on te propose de t'embaucher pour de bon: mardi, mercredi et jeudi soir et un weekend sur deux si ça te convient. »

« C'est parfait. Je ne vous jure que je ne vous décevrais pas! »

« J'en suis sûr. »

A la fin de son service, Hermione n'avait toujours servit que des clients "normaux". Il était 3h du matin et elle était exténuée. Et un peu déçu aussi. Ce n'étais pas vraiment qu'elle adorais voir des mangemorts mais c'était quand même pour ça qu'elle étais là. Mais c'est avec un sourire qu'elle dit au revoir à ses nouveaux patrons.

* * *

Comme elle ne travaillait pas avant deux jours, Hermione recommença à bosser sur la potion dès le lendemain. Ou plutôt quelques heures après. A 9h du matin, pas vraiment très reposée Hermione sortis du 12 square grimmauld et transplana. Severus l'attendait et la regarda arriver avec un sourire narquois.

« Oui, je sais, pas de commentaire » Elle avait évité de passer trop de temps devant le miroir ce matin là, mais avait quand même eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas très présentable.

« Alors ce nouveau travail? »

Elle le regarda avec suspicion. « Tu es au courant? »

« Comment crois tu que Dumbledore savais pour le bar? »

En même temps elle s'en doutait un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si l'ordre avait tellement d'espion à sa disposition. Cela dit techniquement parlant il ne faisait plus parti de l'ordre.

« En attendant je n'ai vu aucun mangemort. »

« Ils ne passent pas leur vie à boire. »

« Bien entendu c'est seulement pour fêter une petite tuerie de moldu. »

Il ne répondit pas et elle préféra s'abstenir de faire d'autres commentaires. Ce sujet était toujours très délicat et elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement le voir s' énerver. Mais elle se posait toujours la question de savoir où il se positionnait. Se sentait il concerné quand on parlait de mangemorts ou non? A chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté d'aborder la question, ça ne se finissait jamais bien et finalement elle n'avait jamais obtenu de réponse.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence et dans le but d'améliorer l'atmosphère encore plus pesante que d'habitude, Hermione tenta de lui demander son avis.

« Je ne comprend pas comment des gens aussi gentil que les Ferguson peuvent être en rapport avec les mangemorts. »

Elle le regarda en attente d'un commentaire quelconque de sa part. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis semblant finalement déterminait qu'elle voulait vraiment son avis, il fini par lui répondre.

« Les mangemorts sont maître en matière de la dissimulation. Même les pires peuvent se montrer tout à fait charmant s'ils en ont besoin, Lucius Malefoy en est le parfait exemple. »

Ce qu'il disait avait du sens mais Hermione ne pouvait pas se croire capable d'être berné par ce genre d'artifice. Elle n'avait jamais apprécier Lucius non? C'est qu'elle était capable de reconnaître les hypocrites.

« Tu crois que les Ferguson sont des mangemorts?»

« Je ne crois pas j'en suis sûr. Tu devrais te méfier d'eux. » Il la regarda songeur puis ajouta: « Tu n'as peut être pas tant changé que cela après tout. »

Elle n'avait pas répondu à cela pourtant cette affirmation lui trotta dans la tête pendant des heures même après qu'elle fut rentré au QG. Allongée sur son lit, encore habillé et les yeux fixés au plafond elle se demandait encore ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Qu'elle était toujours naïve sans doute mais il avait dit cela d'une façon étrange. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela et il lui avait semblait plus humain sans qu'elle n'arrive à déterminer pourquoi.

* * *

alors?????


End file.
